


New Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niles walks in on Leo in the Hot Spring, and cannot contain his lust for his liege any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Memories

Steam curled around Leo's bare body, a light sweat encompassing him. The spring was completely his; no one else ventured there that late into the night except the prince. 

Leo valued his privacy in many respects, and would go great lengths to preserve it, including staying awake purely to bathe alone.

Like an arrow piercing the sky, the loud thud of the spring's door hitting the wall shook Leo out of his relaxation. "Excuse me, this is occupied! Who even is-" 

"Milord...I wasn't expecting to see you here, but I'm glad I did."

The voice of Niles echoed off the stone walls, footsteps edging closer. 

"Niles...! What are you doing here?" Leo had leapt out of the water, snatching a towel and wrapping himself in it. His face was flushed, his eyes trained on the ground. 

"Couldn't sleep, I thought a dip in the spring might help. What about you? Don't you need your beauty sleep?", Niles teased. 

"I prefer to bathe alone." Leo stated, walking towards the door. 

"Milord..." Niles said, staying in place.

The prince's head twisted around. "What!?" He snapped.

"Do you intend on parading around the castle grounds in a towel?" 

Leo felt the blood rush to his face. He was acting a fool, and for what? He hoped Niles didn't notice how nervous he seemed. 

"Of course not. I'm leaving. Um, after I change." He stormed off indignantly. 

Niles sniggered to himself. "Cute."

\----

Leo lay in his bed, unable to sleep after his encounter with his retainer. His mind was racing. He knew Niles was....he didn't know how to finish his thought.

He didn't have to, because soon enough, the door of his quarters was being opened. 

Once again, his retainer entered uninvited. He didn't bother to light a candle, instead walking forward.

"Milord." He said

"Gods. What do you want? Is there something that needs my attention or are you here purely to disrupt my night?" Leo's exasperation was palpable.

"I have a suggestion. A way to help you get to sleep." His voice was smooth and rough simultaneously, and the bed shifted as he sat upon it. He edged closer to his liege, who still was under his sheets.

"Niles...Well, out with it." 

In a matter of seconds, Niles climbed atop of Leo, his hands on either side of his master's head.

Leo could barely process it. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked breathlessly. His instincts told him to push him off.

"Seeing you exposed like that...You don't know how long I've wished for it." He leaned closer.

His cheeks burned, and in a moment of spite, Leo drove his leg upwards, hitting him in the crotch.

"Ah!" Niles gasped, whether out of pleasure or pain or both, Leo didn't know. The outlaw's legs buckled and his arms shook.

"I knew you were a pervert. However, I didn't know you were at this level of depravity." Leo said heatedly. 

"And who's fault is that?" Niles lowered himself, his lips meeting his lord's in a rough kiss. 

Leo huffed, before giving in and returning the kiss. His hands found themselves tangled in white curvy locks.

"I knew you wanted me, on some level, whether you knew it or not. And I'll give myself to you. Gladly." Niles growled in his ear, biting hard enough to draw blood. 

Leo smirked. "Your insatiable lust for men and women alike continues to appall me." He stretched his hand down and began palming Niles' hardness. Moaning, he in turn began to pull his liege's clothes off. 

Despite the lateness of the hour, their affair was only just beginning.


End file.
